


Year One

by DeathsLastPrayer



Series: I Put A Spell On You… Because I Was Hoping You’d Be Mine But… Well… What-The-F**k-Ever [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Hogwarts First Year, M/M, Rating will increase at some point!, Slower build than usual, WAFF, Wizards and Witches Galore, Yes... I decided to give it a shot!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:04:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3951712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathsLastPrayer/pseuds/DeathsLastPrayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Which: We borrow the world of Harry Potter and Hogwarts and make the gang Wizards and Witches. Or, the one where Jean thinks Eren is a total coattail rider and he hates him within the first three hours of boarding the train to school but that's just year one! </p><p>Wizard!Jean x Wizard!Eren, please do enjoy!</p><p>Note: Since they're like, 11 through 14/15 the first four years, don't expect any smut right away lol! But it goes there... eventually! Gimme a chapter or three!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Year One

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if this should be considered a parody or cross-over or whatever... I mean, I mention characters from Harry Potter but they never actually show up in the story so... not a cross-over... right? I dunno. Lemme know!

Eren motherfucking Jaeger. 

He’s all that anyone talks about and it’s only the first day and Jean thinks he hates him. Already, he really fucking hates the kid. Doesn’t know him. Hates him. 

But everyone else seems to know everything about the guy. 

Seriously. 

So Jean has learned a bit between boarding the train and shopping in Diagon Alley and actually making it to Hogwarts. And what he’s learned isn’t (in any way) fucking impressive. 

Like, just because Harry Potter is the asshole’s godfather and Hermione Granger is his godmother or whatever, it means jack shit. It says absolutely nothing about this Eren kid’s magic potential or him as a person –except for the fact that he’s obviously a coattail rider. Which definitely makes him some kind of asshole since he’s thriving off of glory that isn’t his own. 

But that’s not all they talk about. See, people are saying he’s half-Muggle born and they talk about his dad being some famed alchemist and they talk about his mother being gorgeous. Jean’s heard shit about the kid having two people stuck to his hip like glue. A fucking bookworm and a bionic woman or whatever. One is from a high-class wizard family and the other was taken in or some shit by the Jaeger family way back when the fuck ever. 

And all of that bullshit is shit that no one should give a flying fuck about but they do. 

Fucking morons. 

Fucking morons who are worshiping someone who has no reason to be worshipped. 

Eren Jaeger… 

Yeah… three hours in, and Jean abso-fucking-lutely hates the kid. 

* * *

* * *

* * *

When they get to the sorting hat ceremony, it goes like this: 

First up is Gryffindor’s top picks. 

Eren gets slotted into Gryffindor with those two brats that follow him around like puppies (Armin something who’s smart as all hell and Mikasa who’s, apparently, silent but deadly and Jean thinks she would have been better off in Slytherin but her “heart” said otherwise). The hat says some shit about the asshole fitting just about anywhere so it asks Eren where he wants to go. Eren chooses Gryffindor. Surprise, surprise. 

So those three end up together. Everyone calls it the revival of the Potter trio. 

Jean calls it fucking ridiculous. 

For starters, there hasn’t been a need for the “Potter trio” in nearly two decades. Secondly… that’s just really fucking ridiculous. Eren Jaeger is nothing like and will never be Harry Potter. The end. 

Anyway, Jaeger gets slotted into Gryffindor along with those two. 

And then there are the other people that Jean vaguely knows through rumors, Marco, or wizard social circles. 

Speaking of Marco… 

Next comes those for Hufflepuff. 

Marco gets carted off to Hufflepuff with Krista and Bertholdt. 

Which Jean gets. 

Marco is pretty average but he’s a good guy and a loyal friend –to a fault at some points. No one is better suited for Hufflepuff than he is but it sucks because Jean doesn’t like the fact that they’re separated. Marco’s his best friend so, there’s that (and it’s so not fair that fucking Jaeger gets his best friends in his house). 

Whatever. 

The rumor mill at Hogwarts works surprisingly fast so Jean’s heard all about Krista. She’s a princess in some country in the Muggle world and princess suits her because she has all of those qualities (charming and loyal and sweet and gorgeous and patient) –qualities that make Hufflepuff her perfect fit. 

Bertholdt is from a family of broom crafters and he’s an honest and hardworking kid. A gentle giant for sure. Jean likes him well enough. Likes the brooms his family makes even more. 

Hufflepuff is lucky to have those three. 

But Ravenclaw might have made a mistake. 

See, Jean grew up with Sasha and Connie much the same as he grew up around Marco so he knows them pretty damn well. Because of that, he knows that intelligence isn’t their strong suit and neither is wit or knowledge. Well… it might be Connie’s but Sasha… Sasha would have been better off with him. 

Yup… Slytherin. 

Jean gets pushed into Slytherin which he thinks is a bit ironic when he considers where the bane of his existence got placed. The sorting hat was close to putting him into Ravenclaw but it said something about his attitude being fit for Slytherin –whatever the hell that means. So Slytherin it is. 

And he ends up with Annie, Reiner, and Ymir. 

Just perfect. 

Annie is from a family notorious for helping He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named during the last Wizard war but he knows her and knows she’s nothing like her family from that time. Other people don’t seem to think so. But she’s a good girl. Must be to have a friend like Bertholdt. 

And Reiner, he supposes. Reiner’s a smartass who’s perfected the art of slacking. Well… slacking and being resourceful. He can get you anything from anywhere and no one knows how he does it. But he’s from a family of merchants so it makes sense. 

Ymir is a fucking mystery. No one knows anything about her (aside from her being a bitch) but she seems to know Krista really well and Jean doesn’t get their connection because they’re so… so different. 

Well, it’s not any of his business. 

But she’s in his house and he vaguely knows of her so there’s that. 

That makes up Slytherin. 

He’s not sure how accurate the sorting hat is but he’ll go with it for now. 

At least he gets to be far away from that bastard Jaeger. 

* * *

* * *

* * *

Their first actual encounter happens when they’re paired up for the first class of the year: Potions. 

Jean’s not sure what goddess of fate has it in for him but one does. He knows that much. 

And they must have it in for him because he learns that he really can’t stand Eren Jaeger. Learns that the asshole is cocky but personable and so fucking confident it’s disgusting. Nearly everything out of his mouth is always filled to the brim with this self-assured bravado that rubs Jean the wrong way. Always. 

So when they’re told to match key ingredients to their given potions, Jean isn’t surprised that they butt heads the entire way through. 

“I’m telling you, you use a silver cauldron with things that use wolfbane because they-” 

“Nobody asked you what kind of cauldron is used for what. It doesn’t fucking matter!” Because they don’t need to be so fucking thorough but leave it to the poster boy. 

Eren frowns and his blue-green gaze narrows, “If you would open your ears for two fucking seconds, you would know that it _does_ matter sometimes. Like when working with certain plants, you dick.” 

“Asshole know-it-all.” 

“Pessimistic prick.” 

“Boys!” 

Jean sighs and glances at the professor and Eren does the same. She’s not too happy… “A deduction of 10 points from Slytherin for class disruption. 5 points from Gryffindor and you only receive half the punishment because you’re actually correct.” 

Eren gloats. 

And Jean hates him that much more. 

* * *

* * *

* * *

Turns out, they have all of the same classes and they’re paired together for every last one of them. 

Life is awful. Or so Jean thinks. 

See, the entire year consists of he and Eren bickering and hating each other and sometimes they get into physical fights and they lose and gain points together and they become well-known rivals. 

It’s like their _thing_ but he resents it being called that. 

Had he not immediately hated Eren- Well- the asshole might have been likeable. 

He’s kind of talented and kind of knows a shit ton but it has a lot to do with him practicing and studying and growing up with a dad who loves the craft. And people find out that he’s nothing like his renown godparents or his famous father because he’s very much his own person and that person is very likeable. Hard working, outgoing, stubborn, outspoken, generous, and sometimes ridiculously idiotic. But he’s always laughing and debating and sharing shit that no one asks about (like his dreams of synthesizing all magic classes or Quidditch pro bullshit). He says all of these things and talks to anyone who’ll listen and- And- Seriously, everyone likes the little fucker. 

But he’s so annoying and opinionated. 

Still rubs Jean the wrong way. 

Marco tells him that they might actually get along if they stopped _not_ getting along. And Jean doesn’t believe him and he won’t. Not ever. 

Because Eren is his foil and they argue about every goddamned thing under the sun. Because Eren is an asshole who Jean still thinks is a coattail rider even if the dumbass won’t admit it. Because he just doesn’t like him and he really wants to take the kid down a few pegs. 

So at the end of the year when Hufflepuff ends up with the most House Points with Gryffindor in second- Jean thinks that’s fitting because Eren’s at fault but he’s surprised when no one blames the guy. 

They all just say how they’ll do better next year and how Eren should work harder to help them as opposed to quibbling and breaking rules and it’s like some big inside joke. And Jean doesn’t get the lot of them but whatever. 

What the fuck ever. 

God… he hates Eren Jaeger. 

And, fine! If he didn’t hate him so much, maybe they could have been friends. 

But that ship has sailed. 

Not that he wants that. Or anything. Yeah. 

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody! So... this is an idea I've had for a while but I've been way nervous about attempting to execute because of how scrutinized these two fandoms are but I hope you all enjoy and I hope I'm doing them justice! Just a little bit! Um... Each year will have it's own story within this series! I mean, they're like a series of chapters rather than piling all of the chapters under one story... if that makes sense! 
> 
> So, welcome to the SnK cast being plopped into the HP world! Do enjoy!
> 
> Also, thank you so much for reading and do drop me a line if you dig it!


End file.
